Hear Me Cry
by DepthsOfNothing
Summary: She didn't fully understand until she was lying on the ground, a sting in her right cheek and tears streaming down her face. AU. Songfic. SasuSaku. Implied ChoIno. Song: Love the way you Lie by Eminem feat. Rihanna


**AN: Hello, this is my first fic in the Naruto fandom and I hope it is good! Here is some info on the fic:**

**It is AU, SasuSaku, implied ChoIno, it has abuse, and the song is Love the way you lie by Eminem. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Naruto, because if I did. Not only would it be horrible, it would also be a yaoi anime (: **

**Hear Me Cry**

_Just gonna stand there  
and watch me burn  
But that's alright  
because I like  
the way it hurts_

Sakura didn't know what happened, it was too quick for her brain to process right away. She didn't fully understand until she was lying on the ground, a sting in her right cheek and tears streaming down her face. Her body was shaking and all noise was drowned out in the background. She looked up and Sasuke stood before her, hands clenched, and a fiery look in his eye. All Sakura could do was watch as he picked her up and threw her around.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight_

Sakura stood up shakily, and pushed Sasuke back. Walking away to their room and she lied down on the bed. She figured he was done because he didn't come after her.

_She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't_

He stumbled into the bedroom and looked at the crying woman on the bed. Even he was close to tears by now while he sat at the end of the bed.

"Sakura… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Please stop crying, I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered.

Sakura sat up on the bed and looked over at him, her eyes hard suddenly. "You are fucking kidding me right? You can take your apology and shove it up your ass! I'm leaving you because I can't take this crap anymore!" she yelled.

_It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again_

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No, Sakura please, I'm so sorry. Don't leave me, it was an accident! You are my everything, please!"

_Just gonna stand there  
and hear me cry  
But that's alright  
because I love  
the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Sakura stayed at Ino's place that night, only telling her that she and Sasuke had gotten into a fight. Her heart clenched whenever she would hear Ino and Chouji whispering sweetly and laughing together.

_So they say it's best  
to go your separate ways_

"Hey Sasuke, I'm going to come a pick up my stuff tomorrow, please call me back so we find a good time. Oh, and if you could just leave everything of mine outside, it would be a great help." She put the phone back on the receiver and put her head in her hands. She hoped this wouldn't be as hard as she thought it would be.

"Sakura! Dinner's ready!" Ino called from downstairs. "Gah, Chouji! Just wait!"

A small smile made its way to her lips as she listened to the usually antics of her best friends.

_Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems_

As she walked up the steps, she saw Sasuke standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, and his head faced toward the steps. Sakura looked at the pile of boxes and bags on the sidewalk and then looked back at him. This time he was staring back at her.

"So this is all of my stuff?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Sakura, I really am sorry. It was entirely my fault. But if you would please take me back, you would make me the happiest guy alive. We could work through this, people have been through worse, and I think it would be better if we just stay together."

Sakura took a deep breath. "I just don't know, Sasuke."

_Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

"Can we at least talk about this?"

She nodded, and picked up some of her bags and made her way into the house. She had planned to not go in, as it would make things harder when she wanted to leave and say goodbye.

They both sat down on the couch they had shared for a little more than a year.

"What do you want to talk about?"

_Don't you hear sincerity  
in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
at the dry wall_

"I didn't mean to do it, I'm sorry. I-it will _never_ happen again, if we ever fight or anything I'll just walk away, go do something else, just please. You have to believe me," he pleaded.

_I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
if she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire_

Sakura got up and walked over to Sasuke. She wrapped both arms around him in a hug and stuffed her face into the crook of his neck. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and that just made her grip the back of his shirt tighter.

Sasuke rubbed circles on her back and breathed in the strawberry scent in her hair. He didn't really know if he would stop himself from ever hitting her again, but he just needed her back.

_Just gonna stand there  
and watch me burn  
But that's alright  
because I like  
the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
and hear me cry  
But that's alright  
because I love  
the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated, and constructive criticism is too. I love both (: **

**Beta'd by Person Of Death **


End file.
